Adieu
by loveitachi
Summary: Je suis dans un endroit de fous. Une planète de psychopathes fous.
1. Le rêve

-C'est le moment.

Fermant douloureusement les yeux, elle se retourna lentement vers celui qui partageait sa vie et son coeur depuis quelques années déjà. Son visage ne reflétait pas tout le bouleversement qui s'agitait en elle. Elle le savait pourtant depuis le début qu'il partirait sans un regard en arrière. Elle pensait avoir fait le deuil de ce moment décisif. Cependant, elle devait se l'avouer, la simple idée de le voir marcher vers la mort la faisait chanceler.

-J'imagine, dit la jeune femme.

Debout devant elle, Itachi leva sa main et caressa la joue pâle de son amie. Elle ne pleurait pas. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas se mettre à genou et le supplier hystériquement de rester. La jeune femme était forte.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

-J'ai accepté ton choix depuis le début sans jamais protester. Je savais ce que jour allait arriver et je ne t'empêcherai pas d'aller l'affronter.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas…

-Comment pourrai-je? l'interrompit-elle sèchement.

Elle se détacha de lui et recula de quelques parts. Elle avait aimé ce grand homme brun aux yeux de sang. Elle avait aimé son regard pénétrant et son esprit vif, ses paroles froides et directes. Il était calculateur et discret. Il était intelligent. Il était ce qu'elle avait toujours recherché.

Sauf que l'on n'a pas tout ce que l'on veut dans la vie. Pour profiter de quelques années de bonheur, elle avait dû sacrifier un avenir long et durable avec lui.

-Tu pars mourir des mains d'un gamin qui te déteste et qui n'est sans doute pas assez mature pour comprendre la portée de ses gestes, déclara froidement la jeune femme. Qui pourrait comprendre? Je l'ai accepté car c'est une partie intégrante de toi, mais ne me demande pas de comprendre. C'est au-dessus de mes capacités.

Itachi soupira et lui fit dos. Elle était forte, digne et indépendante. Elle n'avait jamais minouché à ses côtés, jamais fait des crises car il partait plusieurs jours, voir des semaines. Elle était là quand il partait, elle était là quand il revenait. Elle tenait les finances et l'appartement d'une main de maître. Aucune dispute, aucune contrainte. Il chérissait la paix qu'elle lui apportait et appréciait son intelligence. Des discussions logiques, argumentées et cultivées. Parfois des longs silences qui voulaient tout dire. Rien de niais. Pas de blablatage sur un nouveau vernis insignifiant ou une coupe de cheveux moche. La jeune femme, bien que dans la jeune vingtaine, n'aimait pas les trucs imbéciles que les gamines de son âge adoraient. En cela, il l'adorait.

Elle n'était pas ninja. Elle n'était pas grand-chose. Elle n'était même pas une beauté extraordinaire. Elle gérait d une boutique de sucreries. Elle travaillait beaucoup et était organisée. Elle n'avait pas une vision de la vie manichéenne, avec les bons d'un côté et les mauvais de l'autres. Elle avait accepté son passé, accepté la vraie réalité et accepté son destin sans dire un mot. Sans pleurer.

-Merci…

-Pour?

-D'être toi, dit Itachi d'un ton énigmatique.

La jeune femme prit sa main et l'obligea à lui faire face.

-N'ait pas de regrets pour moi. Je vais savoir faire ma vie sans toi. Je ne suis plus une enfant.

-Je m'en doute bien.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Elle baissa la tête et lâcha sa main. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu d'affection entre eux; Itachi ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il se contenta de rester devant elle, gêné devant le malaise qui se dressait devant eux.

La jeune femme prit une grande respiration et leva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient froids et durs. Elle n'avait pas pleuré. Ressentait-elle quelque chose à son égard? Oui, sans doute, car elle tremblait un peu.

-J'aurais préféré que ça ne se termine pas comme ça, dit-elle simplement.

-Moi aussi.

-Alors on se dit adieu?

Dans un élan passionné, Itachi prit la main de son amie et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle en fut surprise, mais se laissa faire. Itachi se pencha et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

-Merci pour tout, chuchota-t-il.

Elle ne dit rien. Son cœur s'était arrêté une seconde. Itachi reprit contenance. Il la lâcha et recula de quelques pas. Aucune émotion ne paraissait sur son visage, tout comme sur celui de son amie. Il n'y avait plus rien entre eux désormais. Leur vie ensemble s'arrêtait en cet instant où il prenait la décision de tout quitter pour mourir des mains de son propre frère. Il fit volte-face et franchit la porte de l'appartement.

-Adieu, dit-il froidement.

-Adieu, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Et leur destin, qui s'était croisé depuis plusieurs tant d'années, se sépara.

* * *

**Après plusieurs années sans écrire, je reviens faire un petit tour avec un one-shot tout simple, tout court. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. C'est très très différent de ce que je faisais auparavant (aaah la vieillesse).**

**Bisou.**


	2. Le réveil

Elle se sentait comateuse, dans les nuages. Son corps était lourd, engourdi, si loin, si près. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir clairement, comme si elle sortait d'un long sommeil très profond. Elle entendait une voix indistincte, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, et en même temps, ne s'en souciait pas. Elle voulait retourner dans le sommeil, s'endormir, oublier… Retrouver cette chaleur réconfortante, rien d'autre. Oublier, oublier. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle rêvait.

Le froid glacial qu'elle ressentait habituellement au réveil se dissipait. Elle se sentait enveloppée, au chaud, bien.

«Où suis-je ? » réussit-elle à réfléchir.

Pourquoi réfléchir? Pourquoi ne pas juste se rendormir? Généralement, le réveil était brutal, pas aussi doux. On les sortait, ils gelaient. Ils devaient se rhabiller. Mais pas maintenant. Elle voulait rêver. Elle sentait son corps qui était agréablement détendu. Oui, elle était bien. Tellement bien que ça ne pouvait être réelle. Les enfants aussi devaient être bien.

Les enfants…

La jeune femme se réveilla d'un sursaut et agrippa férocement la main qui caressait ses cheveux. À ce geste, elle ressentit une grande nausée. Elle hoqueta, la respiration haletante. Elle dégoulinait de sueur. Elle tremblait.

La main appartenait à un homme. Il lui offrit un sourire charmeur et rassurant. Il ne devait pas être plus âgé qu'elle. L'homme était assis sur le bord du lit.

Un lit? Depuis quand on se réveillait dans un lit? Où était le tube?

L'homme remonta ses lunettes rondes. Il se gratta la tête, l'air penaud, avec sa main libre.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, dit-il.

Sa voix était grave. La jeune femme, encore dans les vapes, mis un moment avant de comprendre qu'il ne parlait pas la langue internationale. « Désolé ». Ce n'était pas de l'Italien, ni de l'Espagnole. « Désolé ». Ah oui, du Français…

-Pas de soucis, pas de soucis, murmura-t-elle.

Elle lâcha sa main. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas parlé le Français. La Compagnie exigeait que ses employés parlent plusieurs langues, mais la langue commune restait l'Internationale. Avant, on appelait cette langue l'Anglais, se souvint-elle. Le Français était une langue quasiment disparue, parlée que dans quelques rares et vieilles colonies.

Colonies… Elle était donc dans une colonie. Laquelle? Ce n'était pas sa destination. Les enfants?

L'homme posa une main sur son front. La tendresse de son sourire fit légèrement rougir la jeune felle. Elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et parvint à remarquer le maigre vêtement qu'elle portait.

-Vous êtes encore fiévreuse, vous feriez mieux de vous rendormir.

La jeune femme détourna le regard.

-Non, j'ai assez dormi, répondit-elle sèchement.

L'homme parut décontenancé. Il se leva du lit. Il avait les cheveux gris, comme un vieil homme, pourtant il était jeune, très jeune. Il lui lança un énième sourire. Il n'était pas habillé comme un homme de la Compagnie. Qui était-il? La jeune femme tenta de se lever, mais l'homme la retint. Ses jambes étaient chancelantes, son corps lourd. La nausée revint; elle ravala son vomi.

-C'est une mauvaise idée, la prévint-il.

-Les autres… les enfants…je dois les voir.

Elle lui lança un regard suppliant. Il lui prit les mains et s'assit à côté d'elle. Ses yeux étaient froids, il perdit son sourire.

-Je suis désolé.

Le cœur de la jeune femme explosa.

-Il n'y a pas de survivants.

Elle fixa le mur devant elle sans rien dire, les yeux grands ouverts, en état de choc. « Il n'y a pas de survivants ». Comment? Quand? Que s'était-il passé? « Il n'y a pas de survivants ». Les enfants qu'elle avait promis de protéger, de les emmener loin parasites.

Il n'y a pas de survivants.

Un grand vide se forma dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait pas de survivants. Ni dans sa colonie. Ni dans les rescapés. Sauf elle.

-Comment? balbutia-t-elle.

L'homme lâcha ses mains et caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Un tel acte de rapprochement aurait dégoûté la femme en temps normal, mais elle se laissa faire.

-Ils ont été déchiquetés durant l'impact.

-L'impact?

-J'ai vu la boule de feu tomber du ciel. Il s'est désintégré dans le lac, pas trop loin d'ici. Je suis parti voir ce qui se passait. J'ai vu des corps en morceaux. Le vôtre aussi d'ailleurs, mais j'ai pu le réparer. Pas le leur. Ils étaient déjà morts.

La jeune femme retint ses larmes. Elle n'allait pas pleurer. Elle avait échoué sa mission. Tout le monde était mort.

-Et les corps?

-J'ai pu récupérer quelques morceaux, si vous voulez les voir.

Son sadisme fit hausser le sourcil de la jeune femme.

-Brûlez-les, rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Elle avait repris contenance.

-Vraiment? railla l'homme. Il remonta une autre fois ses lunettes. Vous semblez vous foutres de ce qu'ils leurs arrivent.

La pique fit mal à la jeune femme, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Elle détestait cet homme. Elle détestait sa suffisance.

-Ils sont peut-être contaminés. Juste en précaution.

-Contaminés de?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais le fixa furieusement.

-Vous travaillez pour la Compagnie?

-Quelle Compagnie? répondit l'homme d'un air surpris. Il semblait sincère.

La jeune femme se tut. Il ne connaissait pas la Compagnie. D'ailleurs, partout dans cette étrange chambre de pierres brutes, elle ne voyait aucun logo, rien. Même pas sur les verres à ses côtés. Habituellement, la Compagnie n'hésitait pas à afficher sa propagande un peu partout.

« _Building a better world_, mon cul oui », grimaça-t-elle intérieurement.

L'homme devant elle était humain. Il était donc évidement qu'elle se trouvait dans une colonie. Et toutes les colonies étaient contrôlées par la Compagnie, à ce qu'elle savait.

À ce qu'elle savait. Peut-être qu'ils utilisaient un autre terme que _Compagny_ dans cette colonie à la vieille langue perdue. Cela ne lui tentait pas de se débattre.

-Et le EEV?

L'homme parut encore plus surpris qu'avant.

-Le quoi?

-Mon véhicule…

-En milles morceaux. J'ai demandé à des hommes d'entreposer les pièces restantes dans une autre chambre, si ça vous intéresse. Mais pas maintenant. Recouchez-vous, mademoiselle, votre corps a subi un choc.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me recoucher, contesta la jeune femme d'un ton mordant.

L'homme sourit de plus belle. Un sourire vicieux.

-Ce n'était même pas une question.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. La jeune femme tenta de faire de même, mais ses jambes faibles la firent tomber au sol. Humiliée, elle jura. L'homme s'était retourné vers elle, moqueur.

-Vous voyez que j'ai raison.

-Allez vous faire foutre!

Il soupira de découragement et ouvrit la porte.

-Pour votre sécurité personnelle, restez-ici. Certains hommes n'ont pas vu une femme depuis des années et votre beauté risque d'attirer leurs basses envies. Ça serait un terrible gâchis, vous ne trouvez pas?

Il referma la porte. Juste avant que celle-ci ne soit close, la jeune femme lança :

-Vous pourriez au moins avoir la politesse de me dire votre nom.

La porte se ferma et un clic! confirma que celle-ci était maintenant verrouillée.

-Kabuto, entendit la jeune femme.

Les pas s'éloignèrent. Elle était seule. Kabuto. Quel salaud. La jeune femme se remit péniblement dans son lit et remonta la couette sur elle. Elle remarqua alors plusieurs bandages sur le long de ses jambes, ses bras et son torse. Elle tenta d'en enlever un, mais une odeur pestilentielle qui s'en dégagea la força à renoncer. Elle ne ressentait étrangement aucune douleur. Pourtant, son esprit était encore un peu embrumé. L'homme avait dû la droguer.

La chambre était composée d'un lit unique, d'une petite table de chevet en bois. Un peu plus loin, il y avait une autre porte qui se révéla, quelques heures plus tard, être la salle de bain. Une petite cuvette, un évier tout simple et un bain-douche s'y trouvait. La jeune fit couler l'eau et en but plusieurs gorgées. Elle avait faim, mais il n'y avait pas de nourriture.

Elle était seule. Il n'y avait pas de divertissements. Les enfants étaient morts. La colonie était morte. Contaminée. Elle ferma les yeux de douleurs. Cela faisait quelques mois à peine qu'elle avait abandonné son poste de secrétaire dans le vaisseau principal de la Compagnie pour se diriger vers cette petite colonie perdue, construite sur une lune désertique à l'air irrespirable. Ça faisait une vingtaine d'année que la colonie s'y trouvait. Son but principal était d'oxygéner l'atmosphère afin d'en faire une lune habitable. Comme plusieurs autres colonies dans plusieurs autres planètes. Il y avait des familles, elle s'était attachée aux enfants. Ils étaient morts. Elle travaillait pour Lydecker, une des premières victimes du parasite. Il était mort. Ils étaient tous morts. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'envoyer un message d'alerte à la Compagnie. En quelques jours à peine, la Compagnie avait été quasiment annihilée. On lui avait dit de prendre les enfants survivants, de monter dans le dernier EEV et de fuir vers le vaisseau de la Compagnie. Sauver les enfants.

Elle avait échoué.

Où se trouvait-elle? L'homme ne lui avait donné aucun indice. Quel con!

La jeune femme leva la tête vers le miroir. Ses cheveux avaient en partis brûlés. Ils étaient difformes, roussis. Mais ce qui retenait son attention, c'était la rage dans ses yeux marron.

La Compagnie avait envoyé une « Mom&Pop team », une famille, explorer un possible vaisseau extraterrestre quelque part sur cette lune. Le père était revenu contaminé. Tout avait commencé là.

La Compagnie savait. Elle ne ferait rien pour les aider. À cette heure, tout le monde était mort.

Sauf elle.

Que faire? Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Rejoindre la Compagnie? Oui, retrouver Burke, lui expliquer, et rentrer chez elle. Vicieuse ou pas, la Compagnie était tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Elle avait étudié avec eux, travaillé pour eux et vivait grâce à eux. La jeune femme pourrait rejoindre sa famille. Après, elle verrait. Peut-être retourner sur Terre et demander à travailler là. Elle n'aimait pas la Terre.

Plus les jours passaient, plus la jeune femme réfléchissait. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, mais elle était trop faible.

Elle n'avait aucune visite, sauf celles de l'homme, Kabuto, qui étaient plutôt régulières. Il lui apportait à manger, de drôles d'aliments qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il lui apprit à manger avec des baguettes. « Une colonie contrôlée par le côté asiatique de la Compagnie », avait-elle songé. Elle reprenait tranquillement des forces, mais restait faible. Et surtout, elle s'ennuyait. Son deuil pour les enfants s'était transformé en rage, puis en tristesse, et finalement, en acceptation. Sa haine de la Compagnie grandissait, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre issue que les rejoindre. Ils contrôlaient tout, ils étaient partout.

Kabuto vérifiait souvent ses bandages. Il lui avait expliqué que ses jambes, ses bras et une partie de son bassin avaient été séparés de son corps. Il avait retrouvé les morceaux et les avaient recollés en quelques jours. D'où l'odeur de cicatrisation. C'était un médecin, qu'il lui avait dit. Même si sa personnalité était manipulatrice, la jeune femme commençait à l'apprécier. Il la sortait de son ennuie.

L'homme lui avait demandé son nom.

-Cook, Levy Cook, avait-elle répondu.

-Je dois t'appeler Levy ou Cook?

-Cook, tout le monde me nomme comme ça.

Ce n'était pas un nom commun, lui avait-il dit, ce qui confirma à la jeune femme que la colonie était sans doute vieille et avait été formé par les Japonais avant que les Anglais et les Japonais décident de fusionner ensemble, plusieurs centaines d'années auparavant. Cook possédait un nom purement Anglais.

L'homme avait fini par comprendre qu'elle ne venait pas du même endroit que lui, mais « du ciel ». Il réfutait l'hypothèse que sa planète était une colonie.

-Nous habitons ici depuis des millénaires.

Cook n'en était pas si sûre. Il devait s'agir d'une vieille compagnie oubliée et qui était devenue autonome. Elles étaient rares, mais existaient, surtout les premières. La Compagnie avait décidé par la suite que l'extermination des colonies inutiles serait le mieux. Au fil des siècles, la colonie avait sans doute oublié l'existence de la Compagnie.

Ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Comment allait-elle communiquer avec la Compagnie pour rentrer chez elle?

« Il faudrait déjà que je sorte d'ici », grommela Cook.

Kabuto refusait de la laisser sortir de la chambre. Il voulait qu'elle se repose encore et encore. Il lui avait dit qu'ils avaient brûlés le corps des enfants. Elle l'avait remercié.

-Quel parasite? avait-il demandé, intrigué.

Elle n'avait pas répondu, et il avait fini par lâcher l'affaire. Elle avait également tut la raison de sa mission. Il n'insistait pas.

Un jour, elle avait fini par lui demander la signification du drôle de bandeau qu'il portait sur le front. Il y avait une note de musique. Était-il un musicien à ses heures?

-C'est le signe de mon appartenance à mon pays, celui du son, disait-il avec un sourire. Je suis un shinobi – un ninja si tu préfères – d'Otokagure.

-Ninja? Avec les petits couteaux et tout?

Il avait ri.

-Oui.

Elle ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux. Il devait se foutre de sa gueule. Ou alors elle était tombée dans une colonie de cinglés.

Au bout d'une semaine, Kabuto enleva ses bandages. Ses jambes et ses bras étaient comme neuf. Cook les étira avec plaisir. À force d'être nue devant lui pour se faire soigner, elle avait laissé tomber sa pudeur. Après tout, il était médecin. Il devait en voir d'autres.

Kabuto sourit. Il remonta ses lunettes – tic qui agaçait un peu la jeune femme. Elle enviait ses longs cheveux noués dans une queue de cheval. Elle avait dû couper les siens, complètement brûlés. Elle portait maintenant une coupe garçonne qui ne la mettait pas vraiment en valeur.

Soupirant, elle s'assit sur le lit. Elle remarqua le regard de Kabuto sur sa poitrine nue. Elle tiqua.

-Ça ne va pas? demanda Kabuto.

Elle lui lança un sourire moqueur.

-Apparemment, ça fait également longtemps que toi aussi tu n'as pas vu une femme.

Elle fit mine de se rhabiller de la petite robe qu'elle portait depuis son réveil.

-J'en vois, mais pas des aussi jolie que toi, Mademoiselle Cook.

Ce commentaire la glaça. Elle se sentit dégueulasse. Ainsi, Kabuto avait des vues sexuelles sur elle. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Pourtant, cette phrase éveilla l'intérêt de Cook. L'homme était intéressé par elle, du moins de la mettre dans son lit. Elle voulait sortir d'ici, et son seul visiteur était Kabuto. La solution pour s'enfuir s'imposa à elle.

Après tout, elle l'avait déjà fait par le passer. Coucher pour avoir un poste. La plupart des femmes le faisaient. La récompense serait différente cette fois. Et s'elle se rapprochait de lui, il pourrait lui fournir des informations sur l'extérieur de la colonie. Il serait bête de s'enfuir, puis de se perdre et être incapable de se dissimuler aux autres. Elle devait d'ailleurs retrouver les objets de son EEV. Peut-être que le communicateur fonctionnait encore et qu'elle pourrait appeler la Compagnie pour qu'elle vienne la chercher. Ça serait beaucoup plus logique que de courir comme une conne en sortant de cet appartement. Ou de ce sous-sol. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre.

En fait, elle ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait exactement. Elle ne savait rien.

Cook se tourna vers Kabuto. Elle laissa tomber sa robe à côté d'elle.

-Moi aussi, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un homme.

* * *

**Un one-shot qui se transforme en petite fic. J'ai mis en T, parce que je n'ai pas envie que certaines scènes crues choquent. **

**Il n'y aura PAS de Mary-Sue. Cook ne se transformera PAS en super-ninja-de-la-mort-qui-tue à laquelle tous les hommes tombent amoureux. **

**Certains connaisseurs du cinéma verront certains sous-entendus d'un film. Ceux qui ne voient pas quel film, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas important pour la compréhension de l'histoire. Je ne voulais pas non plus faire un crossover. C'était juste une idée qui me démangeait depuis quelques années, et voilà, je la ponds. Pour ceux que ça intéressent, le film en question est " Aliens ", de James Cameron (1986). Comme je dis, cette base n'est pas importante à connaître. Si vous jugez que c'est trop peu clair, dites-le moi, je corrigerai le tir dans le prochain chapitre pour que tout soit compréhensible pour tout le monde :)**

**Cook n'est pas un personnage d'Aliens par ailleurs, mais de mon imagination. **

**Bisou.**


	3. La réalité

-Ils viennent de retrouver le « Mom&Pop team »! cria Lydecker d'un fort accent anglais en marchant à toute vitesse.

Cook le suivit. Elle avait appris quelques heures plus tôt que cette famille avait lancé un appel à l'aide. Son patron étant responsable de ce genre d'équipes, son angoisse augmentait à chaque fois qu'une des teams avait un problème. Elle en avait un peu marre de servir de punching bag verbal à chaque fois que Lydecker pétait les plombs.

Autour d'elle, c'était la panique totale. Les rumeurs se faufilaient entre les branches. Le père avait été attaqué. Par qui? Par quoi? Personne ne savait. Les gens couraient dans les couloirs, affolés. Un homme échappa son café sur lui (« Putain! »). On avait enfermé les enfants dans les cabines par mesure de sécurité. Le bruit de pas sur le grillage qui leur servait de sol cognait contre la tête de Cook. Quel boucan.

-Il est mort? demanda-t-elle à Lydecker en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-'Sais pas. Sa femme était hystérique à la radio. Elle parlait d'un parasite.

-Un parasite?

Son patron haussa ses maigres épaules. Il n'en savait pas plus. Ils descendirent à la hâte plusieurs étages, puis suivirent l'équipe de soins médicaux qui fonçait vers l'extérieur des buildings, trousses de premiers soins en mains.

Hadley's Hope était – et est – une colonie sans trop de charme, brute, bref, tout sauf un endroit qu'on peut imaginer abritant de nombreuses familles. Plus de 70 tout de même. Il s'agissait en fait d'une immense génératrice nucléaire qui, à l'aide de techniques chimiques complexes, servait à oxygéner l'air ambiant. En vingt ans, ils avaient réussi à faire en sorte qu'on puisse sortir plus d'une heure à l'extérieur des bâtisses sans s'asphyxier. Ce qui, avouons-le, restait un exploit. Cependant, les immeubles étaient moches. Gris, en acier, sans style. On aurait dit une usine géante laissée à l'abandon, avec quelques hangars à l'extérieur pour abriter les véhicules et les gens qui revenaient de missions d'exploration. Parfois, des éclairs d'énergies traversaient la centrale en forme de cône. L'atmosphère générale de l'endroit était lourde et pesante.

Cook vit le camion-insecte qui avait servi de voiture à la famille. Il pleuvait à torrent à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait pas de plantes sur cette lune, que des cailloux et du sable un peu partout, rendant la vision plutôt grisâtre et désolante. Les volcans avaient arrêtés d'exploser depuis plusieurs millions d'années déjà, voir depuis plusieurs milliards d'années. La jeune femme suivit son patron malgré les vents violents qui balayaient la lune et se dirigea vers les deux enfants blonds de la famille victime. Une petite fille et un garçon en état de choc. La mère, une grande femme aux cheveux frisés, pleurait de façon hystérique dans les bras d'un sauveteur. Par terre, sur le sol boueux, un homme. Cook ne voyait pas son visage, caché par le corps d'un employé.

-Nom de dieu, jura son patron à côté d'elle.

Une bourrasque de vent la fit légèrement bousculer tandis qu'elle s'approchait pour mieux voir. Elle entendit Lydecker hurler des ordres derrière elle. La curiosité l'emportait. On mit l'homme sur un brancard et on le leva. La femme hurla de plus belle. Cook vit alors la raison de l'appel à l'aide.

Le parasite.

Et elle se réveilla.

Cook prit une grande respiration tandis que la vision de la chambre brunâtre venait à elle. Un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar bien repoussant.

Non, pas un cauchemar. La réalité.

Cook n'osa pas se rendormir. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler de ces visions d'horreurs. Pourtant, elle savait qu'en se rendormant, comme les sept nuits précédentes, ça ne serait pas ce cauchemar qui l'emporterait, mais un rêve.

Un rêve d'un homme qui lui dit adieu. Un homme aux yeux de sang.

Cook se retourna dans le lit. Kabuto dormait à côté d'elle, nu, les cheveux défaits, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle aussi, elle était nue. Elle sentait sa peau contre la sienne, chaude et molle. Kabuto était brusque. Plus que certains, moins que d'autres. Ce n'était pas plus grave. Dès qu'elle avait enlevé sa robe, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'avait embrassé. Il avait perdu son corps dans le sien, à la recherche du plaisir. Elle l'avait laissé faire, cela l'avait même détendu. Elle ne croyait plus aux histoires du prince charmant, et du simple sexe lui faisait du bien. Après tout, Kabuto, sans être un beau gosse, n'était pas si mal à regarder.

Cook le regarda. Elle ignorait si elle devait le coller ou garder ses distances. Elle avait envie des bras chauds et rassurants d'un homme. Mais lui? Il la laissait indifférent. Non, pas indifférent. Cook avait besoin de lui pour sortir de cet endroit, de cette chambre, ou du moins pouvoir communiquer avec la Compagnie. Elle devait tout simplement l'utiliser. Cette pensée arracha un sourire amer à la jeune femme. « Manipulatrice, va! », s'auto-railla-t-elle. Cette qualité allait lui servir. Elle avait toujours utilisé les hommes pour faire mousser sa carrière, jusqu'à temps qu'un amant plus manipulateur qu'elle la fasse descendre de son piédestal. Un peu de cul, un peu d'affection, un semblant d'intérêt et hop, ninja ou pas, cet homme craquerait comme tous les hommes. Même pas besoin d'être jolie pour cela. Elle devrait sans doute le voir faire deux-trois poses de karaté – haha, ninja, mais bien sûr! – et lui dire qu'elle l'admirait et voilà. Au moins, donner deux ou trois coups de pieds, c'était sans doute moins ridicule que les têtes enflées avec leurs fusils.

Elle leva doucement un des bras de Kabuto et déposa sa tête sur son torse. La respiration de l'homme changea : il se réveillait. Elle s'en foutait. Sa chaleur corporelle lui faisait du bien. Kabuto glissa sa main sur le dos de la jeune femme, dans de longs mouvements de va-et-vient. Ce geste doux et répétitif fit lentement rendormir Cook, interrompant ses pensées sarcastiques. Elle replongea dans le sommeil.

Kabuto sourit. Son corps respirait le contentement. Il faisait nuit; Orochimaru ne se douterait pas de son absence.

Son maître semblait connaître ce que signifiait « La Compagnie », mais avait refusé de lui en parler, tout comme Cook. Il nageait dans l'ignorance et la frustration. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'Univers, et que la lune n'avait pas été créée par un imbécile aux supers pouvoirs, mais de voir la réponse si près, pourtant si loin, l'irritait. Après tout, connaître ses origines, ce n'était pas rien. Et il pourrait posséder un plus grand savoir que tous les pays ninja réunis.

Kabuto lâcha sa main du corps de Cook. Il l'avait désiré et avait eu. Plusieurs jours auparavant, il avait vu le vaisseau tomber du ciel, dégringoler, pour finalement exploser en touchant l'eau. Orochimaru, Karin et lui étaient partis pour voir le champ de l'impact. Ils avaient vu les morceaux de cadavres qui flottaient, ces têtes sans corps, ces bras sans torse. Orochimaru était parti chercher des esclaves pour tout récupérer. Après tout, cet engin ne semblait provenir d'aucun village et la technologie semblait plus avancée que la leur. Des extra-terrestres? Il ne fallait pas que les autres Shinobis viennent aiguiller leur curiosité. Le serpent avait prononcé le mot « Compagnie » en partant. En fouillant dans les décombres de l'engin flottant, Kabuto avait trouvé le corps démembré de Cook. Elle respirait toujours, mais avec difficulté. Il l'avait ramené et avait cousu les membres qui semblaient être les siens, sans s'empêcher de se poser milles et unes questions à propos d'elle, du vaisseau, de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Vous êtes une colonie », avait dit la jeune femme.

Kabuto n'y croyait pas, mais pourtant… Une vieille légende, quasiment perdue, comme quoi des êtres venus de l'espace étaient venus des siècles auparavant pour éduquer leur population… Un mythe qui faisait grincer des dents. Celle du Rudoku Sennin, plus jolie, avait fini par prendre sa place.

La jeune femme venait de l'espace. Elle le lui avait confirmé et ne présentait aucun autre syndrome de délire, ce qui lui faisait penser qu'elle disait vrai. Que c'était étrange de penser cela puisque toute sa vie il l'avait passé avec des ninjas. Orochimaru savait lui. Il avait cherché.

Kabuto dégagea le corps de la jeune femme. Elle dormait toujours. Il sortit du lit et se rhabilla avant de quitter la pièce. Les couloirs étaient vides, sombres, déprimant. Il s'agissait d'une nouvelle cachette d'Orochimaru, trouvée il y a quelques semaines déjà. Des murs en pierre, sobre. Kabuto s'habituait à vivre en reclus, surtout depuis qu'il pouvait s'occuper de son nouveau et délicieux sujet.

« Vous êtes une colonie ».

xXxxXx

-Adieu.

Cook regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Elle n'aimait définitivement pas ses cheveux. Un visage androgyne ne peut être mis en valeur avec des cheveux courts. Elle regrettait son ancienne coupe décalée.

-J'ai l'air brillante comme ça.

Elle tenta de les ébouriffer.

-Non j'ai l'air ridicule.

Elle fit la moue devant la glace. Coucher avec Kabuto lui avait donné un certain regain d'énergie. Elle se sentait femme à nouveau, vivante. Elle n'était plus une loque meurtrie. Elle avait à nouveau confiance sur ses chances de sortir de ce trou perdu.

-My name is Cook, Levy Cook, darling.

Elle plaça ses mains de façon à en faire un fusil et fit mine d'être militaire. Cette image la fit faiblement sourire.

-Je ressemble à un homme.

Elle frôla du doigt la démarcation pigmentaire entre son épaule et son bras. Ses membres anciennement arrachés explosaient d'une belle couleur rose vif, contrastant avec son tronc olivâtre. N'ayant pas vu un vrai soleil depuis plusieurs années, la teinte de sa peau ressemblait à une feuille de papier. Ce n'était pas très élégant. Elle avait également perdu du tonus musculaire, faute de la gravité terrestre.

-Bref, un vrai squelette, marmonna Cook.

Ronchonnant, elle alluma l'eau de la douche. L'eau grésilla légèrement, refusa de couler, puis céda et tomba en pluie. Au bout de quelques minutes, les tuyaux consentirent à lui offrir un peu de chaleur. Cook se précipita pour en profiter. Elle appréciait ce moment de solitude après une nuit avec un homme. Elle ferma les yeux de contentement.

« Adieu ».

Ces paroles lui revirent à l'esprit. Depuis qu'elle était tombée sur cette planète, elle faisait ce rêve. Celui d'un homme aux yeux de sang.

-Attention mesdames et messieurs, ça va commencer. Voici une belle mutation génétique que voici. Après l'homme aux cheveux gris, voici l'homme aux yeux rouge. Et puis quoi encore, une fille aux cheveux roses aussi? Nous voici donc au Capitole, pour la 76e édition des Hunger Games, tututututu….!

Cook éclata de rire. Puis, aussi soudain qu'il était arrivé, son rire cessa. Cook poussa un soupir. Elle tentait de calmer l'angoisse par l'humour. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle se trouvait dans cet endroit pourri d'après Kabuto. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de la Compagnie ou de la colonie. En une semaine, ils devaient être tous morts. Il restait si peu de survivants… Elle se rappela le visage de la petite fille et du petit garçon de la première victime. Ils n'avaient pas pu monter dans le EEV avec elle. De toute façon, ils auraient péris. En restant ou en partant avec elle…

-Ils sont morts, à quoi tu t'attends.

Elle pensa à Burke. Celui qui l'avait poussé à s'engager dans la colonie. Pousser était un petit mot. C'était soit ça, soit elle devenait sans emploi pour le restant de ses jours – ou alors dans des postes minables. Elle était amoureuse de lui à l'époque. Il était moche, mais il avait réussi à la charmer. Tout petit, tout maigre, avec les cheveux frisés, parlant souvent pour ne rien dire… Il l'avait bien eu, le salaud. Cependant, il s'agissait de la seule personne qui pouvait la tirer du pétrin auquel elle s'était embarquée.

D'abord Kabuto, ensuite Burke. Elle avait du boulot à faire.

La jeune femme sortit de la douche et pris la maigre serviette pour s'essuyer. Elle avait toujours en sa possession la carte qui lui permettait de contacter Burke. Il devait être avec le moniteur avec les débris du EEV. Elle devait donc convaincre Kabuto de l'emmener voir le matériel.

-Dis, Kabuto-chéri, je peux voir mes affaiiiiiiires?

Elle rit jaune. La jeune femme s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain. La chambre était vide, comme d'habitude, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Kabuto allait probablement revenir lui susurrer des paroles sexuelles et tout le tralala habituel des hommes machos fier de leur performance. Elle ne comprenait pas cette attitude puérile face au sexe, mais après tout, les hommes n'étaient-ils tous pas des grands enfants face à des jouets? Comme Burke, qui après avoir bien profité d'elle, après avoir couché également avec sa sœur et sa meilleure amie, l'avait forcé à changer de poste sous peine de révéler qu'elle détournait de l'argent des impôts – ce n'était pas drôle de juste la larguer, évidemment!

De rage, Cook balança son oreiller sur la porte en bois.

Qui s'ouvrit.

« Le con! », songea Cook, interloquée, en se levant de son lit.

Kabuto n'avait donc pas pensé à verrouiller la porte. Peut-être croyait-il revenir avant qu'elle se réveille? « Non, il n'est pas aussi con que ça ».

Cook se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit plus grand. Face à elle, un couloir avec le même mur moche qui se trouvait devant sa chambre. Il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Devait-elle…?

L'adrénaline aidant, Cook sortie de la pièce à pas de loup. Au bout de quelques minutes de marches, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un labyrinthe de couloirs. Tentant de faire demi-tour, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était lamentablement perdue. S'auto-insultant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possible, elle essaya de se remémorer combien de fois elle avait tournée à gauche, puis à droite, sans trop de succès.

Finalement, elle finit par voir de la lumière au bout d'un couloir en T. Elle tourna à droite, suivant cette lumière, signe de vie et de liberté. Peut-être était-ce la sortie? Cook se mit alors à marcher plus vite, et puis plus vite encore, pour finir par courir. Kabuto lui avait dit que le matériel était dans la cachette, mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu la lumière (« la lumière du soleil bon dieu! »), qu'elle n'avait pas respiré un extérieur oxygéné, qu'elle n'avait pas vu de plantes – Kabuto lui ayant précisé que l'extérieur était plein de verdures- qu'elle ne pouvait résister à l'attrait de cette liberté inattendue.

Elle courue, courue, le couloir lui semblant sans fin, et, sous le choc de son arrêt, manqua de tomber à la renverse de la rambarde et finir tête première dans le danger.

Ce n'était ni l'extérieur, ni le soleil, ni le champ auxquels elle s'était imaginée. C'était un dôme creusé sous la montagne. Et sous le dôme, un champ de cadavres mutilés, brûlés, puant la décomposition. Sous elle de quelques mètres, un homme, mutilé également, se tenait debout, un drôle de couteau au bout d'anneau pris dans son crâne. Il souriait d'un air avide, du sang dégoulinant de sa bouche. Il prit un bras du sol et en arracha un bout avec ses dents, le mastiquant lentement.

-Orochimaruuuuuu?! Où est la liberté que tu m'as promise, connard?! Ils sont morts, MORTS! Je les ai tués, tous tués.

L'homme éclata d'un rire effrayant, presqu'hystérique. Cook recula de quelques pas, effrayée. Mais bon sang, où était-elle tombée?! Son cerveau lui transmis un message d'alerte. Il fallait fuir!

Malheureusement, avant que son corps puisse réagir, l'homme la remarqua. Son sourire fou s'étira.

-Haha! Quel coup bas, Orochimaruuuu! Il en restait une, mais bien sûr!

L'homme sauta. Il sauta si haut (c'était impossible! Inhumain!) que Cook en fut paralysée. Son cerveau refusa d'accepter cette incohérence. Il y avait de la gravité dans cette putain de planète! Comment était-ce possible?! L'homme – ou la bête? – atterrit devant elle, les yeux injectés de sang. Cook hoqueta. Il prit le couteau coincé dans sa tête (Il aurait dû mourir d'une telle blessure!) et le sorti d'un geste sec du bras. Le corps de Cook fut incapable de bouger. En bas, un cadavre échappa un gaz de sa bouche, provoquant un soufflement rauque.

-Coucou ma joliiiie, dit l'homme.

Il tendit le bras, prêt à lui trancher la gorge et boire son sang. Cook cria et tendit les mains devant elle, comme pour se protéger vainement d'un danger encore plus violent que les parasites.

Ce qu'elle vit ensuite la choqua encore plus. Son esprit fut incapable d'accepter ce qui se passait vraiment – pourtant, elle avait vu des extra-terrestres exploser des têtes avec leurs bouches! Kabuto, venant de nulle part, sauta par-dessus elle et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'homme qui revola quelques mettre plus loin. Le maniaque, au lieu de s'effondrer, fit une pirouette, toucha le mur de ses pieds, s'accroupit, et bondit vers Kabuto, hurlant de rage. Une lueur verdâtre illumina la main de Kabuto, qui tendit le bras et trancha la gorge de l'homme à une telle vitesse que le cerveau de Cook ne put l'apercevoir, mais le devina. L'homme tomba à ses pieds, se vidant de son sang.

Paralysée, Cook ne réagit pas quand Kabuto se tourna vers elle, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres, rajustant ses lunettes.

-Tu ne devrais pas te promener hors de ta chambre, c'est dangereux.

Au son de sa voix, Cook reprit conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle le regarda, terrorisée. Cook recula d'un pas, un doigt pointé vers l'homme qui venait de la sauver d'une mort certaine :

-M…Meutrier…

Kabuto, fronça les sourcils.

-Voyons, je viens juste de préserver ta vie.

Il voulut prendre son bras, mais elle le repoussa en hurlant :

-Ne me touche pas!

Elle fit volteface et s'enfuie en courant, refusant d'accepter ce qu'elle venait de voir. Kabuto venait de tuer quelqu'un et ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus que ça. Un fou, un détraqué mental! Il venait de tuer quelqu'un, lui trancher la gorge juste…avec sa main! Il n'était pas armé, qu'elle sache! Il lui avait même dit qu'il était médecin!

« Je suis un ninja ».

Non! Les ninjas, c'est dans les films! On ne peut pas sauter aussi haut, rebondir comme lui, on ne peut pas, c'est physiquement impossible!

Cook fut interrompue dans ses pensées quand elle frappa une personne de plein fouet. Elle en tomba sur le sol, sonnée. Elle releva les yeux et son horreur – déjà immense- grandit.

Un homme très grand, très mince, à la peau aussi blanche que la porcelaine, vêtu d'une espèce de kimono noir, les longs cheveux noirs ornant son visage. Mais cela, elle ne le vit pas. Ce que Cook vit, ce fit ces yeux, c'est yeux de chat. L'homme lui sourit et de son sourire sortie sa langue, sa longue langue semblable à celle d'un serpent. Cook hurla, se releva d'un bond et couru en sens inverse. Malheureusement, son nouveau périple fut stoppé par l'arrivée de Kabuto de ce côté du couloir (mais comment a-t-il fait pour arriver si vite en marchant si tranquillement?!).

-Ah, je vois que tu as rencontré Orochimaru-sama, Cook, dit joyeusement le meurtrier.

Cook lança un regard derrière elle, vers l'horreur humaine qui souriait derrière elle. Orochimaru? N'était-ce pas là le « maître » de Kabuto? Cet espèce de psychopathe sur pattes?

« Je suis dans un endroit de fou. Une planète de psychopathes fous. »

Orochimaru lança un regard de connivence avec Kabuto. Cook le perçut, et elle en fut encore plus effrayée. Son cerveau tenta de raisonner vainement.

-J'ai vu des monstres qui bouffent des têtes, des monstres qui sortent du corps des gens, des parasites en forme de main à queue qui empoignent le visage, dit Cook à l'encontre de Kabuto. J'ai vu des nids de résine. Je veux bien accepter que les extra-terrestres existent. Mais là, explique-moi ça, EXPLIQUE-MOI ÇA!

À la fin, elle hurlait presque.

Un sourire doux sur le visage, Kabuto leva les mains en l'air, piteux.

-Mais je te l'ai dit. Je suis un ninja.

Cook recula d'un pas.

-Menteur! T'es un androïde, c'est ça?! Un androïde de la Compagnie venu pour m'arracher les informations de Hadley's Hope, dit le! JE N'AI PAS DE PARASITE EN MOI!

Cook ne raisonnait plus. Plein de théories fumeuses et illogiques parcouraient son esprit paniqué. C'était la Compagnie, oui c'est ça, la putain de Compagnie. Tout était de la faute de la Compagnie!

Une voix aiguë, sec et sifflante répondit à la place de Kabuto. Cook se retourna vers Orochimaru, choquée.

-Weyland-Yutani n'a pas mis les pieds ici depuis plus de deux cents ans, avant même que les androïdes ne soient commercialisés.

-Que…?!

Cook porta la main à sa bouche. Elle avait envie de vomir. Kabuto paraissait interloqué.

-Nous sommes la première colonie, poursuivit l'homme-serpent (vu sa voix, cela lui allait mieux qu'homme-chat). Ils nous ont abandonné ici, voyant que quand, au bout de quelques mois, la nature nous imprégnait, on ne pouvait plus sortir de la planète sans mourir. Ils nous ont abandonné et nous ont oubliés. Même leur technologie ne marche pas ici, à cause de la nature, mademoiselle « Cuisine ».

Le sourire d'Orochimaru s'agrandit.

-Tu es prisonnière.

-Vous mentez! s'exclama Cook, stupéfaite.

Elle était du genre dure, froide, fonceuse. À ne croire ce qu'elle voyait. Mathématique. Scientifique. Elle croyait au développement des colonies, pas aux contes de fées gnagna, à l'amûûûr et à la magie. Rien. Cet homme mentait.

Soudain, un serpent s'éjecta de la bouche de l'homme devant elle. Ce fut trop. Cook s'effondra, en larmes, sur le sol.

-Je ne crois pas, siffla Orochimaru, jouissif de cette situation.

Kabuto déposa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Elle s'évanouit.


End file.
